chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
Some take up arms for glory, wealth, or revenge. Others do battle to prove themselves, to protect others, or because they know nothing else. Still others learn the ways of weaponcraft to hone their bodies in battle and prove their mettle in the forge of war. Lords of the battlefield, fighters are a disparate lot, training with many weapons or just one, perfecting the uses of armor, learning the fighting techniques of exotic masters, and studying the art of combat, all to shape themselves into living weapons. Far more than mere thugs, these skilled warriors reveal the true deadliness of their weapons, turning hunks of metal into arms capable of taming kingdoms, slaughtering monsters, and rousing the hearts of armies. Soldiers, knights, hunters, and artists of war, fighters are unparalleled champions, and woe to those who dare stand against them. Role: Fighters excel at combat—defeating their enemies, controlling the flow of battle, and surviving such sorties themselves. While their specific weapons and methods grant them a wide variety of tactics, few can match fighters for sheer battle prowess. Background: Fighters have been extensively trained in armed combat with a multitude of weapons and types of armor. They have either been trained at a Ludus to be a gladiator or perhaps were a part of a military group and were trained as a professional soldier. Fighters are different than warriors due to the amount of their training. Where as a warrior may be skilled with simple and one or two martial weapons as well as light and medium armor. A fighter has been trained to be familiar with all form of simple and martial weapons as well as light, medium and heavy armor. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: By Background Variants *Knight *Guard *Soldier *Gladiator Class Skills The fighter’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks Per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Fighter Class Features The following are class features of the fighter. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus Feats At 1st level, and at every even level thereafter, a fighter gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that the fighter gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as Combat Feats, sometimes also called “fighter bonus feats.” Upon reaching 4th level, and every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and so on), a fighter can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat he has already learned. In effect, the fighter loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A fighter can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time he gains a new bonus feat for the level. Bravery (Ex) Starting at 2nd level, a fighter gains a +1 bonus on Will saves against fear. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. Armor Training (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, a fighter learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever he is wearing armor, he reduces the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by his armor by 1. Every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and 15th), these bonuses increase by +1 each time, to a maximum –4 reduction of the armor check penalty and a +4 increase of the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed. In addition, a fighter can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a fighter can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Weapon Training (Ex) Starting at 5th level, a fighter can select one group of weapons, as noted below. Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), a fighter becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous weapon groups increase by +1 each. For example, when a fighter reaches 9th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 5th level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more groups. A fighter also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the fighter's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. Weapon groups are defined as follows (GMs may add other weapons to these groups, or add entirely new groups): Axes: bardiche [APG], battleaxe, dwarven waraxe, greataxe, handaxe, heavy pick, hooked axe [UC], knuckle axe [UC], light pick, mattock [UC], orc double axe, pata [UC], and throwing axe. Blades, Heavy: bastard sword, chakram [APG], double chicken saber [UC], double walking stick katana [UC], elven curve blade, falcata [APG], falchion, greatsword, great terbutje [UC], katana [UC], khopesh [UC], longsword, nine-ring broadsword [UC], nodachi [UC], scimitar, scythe, seven-branched sword [UC], shotel [UC], temple sword [APG], terbutje [UC], and two-bladed sword. Blades, Light: bayonet [APG], butterfly sword [UC], dagger, gladius [UC], kama, kerambit [UC], kukri, pata [UC], quadrens [UC], rapier, short sword, sica [UC], sickle, starknife, swordbreaker dagger [APG], sword cane [APG], and wakizashi [UC]. Bows: composite longbow, composite shortbow, longbow, and shortbow. Close: bayonet [APG], brass knuckles [APG], cestus [UC], dan bong [UC], emei piercer [UC], fighting fan [UC], gauntlet, heavy shield, iron brush [UC], light shield, madu [UC], mere club [UC], punching dagger, sap, scizore [UC], spiked armor, spiked gauntlet, spiked shield, tekko-kagi [UC], tonfa [UC], unarmed strike, wooden stake [APG], and wushu dart [UC]. Crossbows: double crossbow [APG], hand crossbow, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, heavy repeating crossbow, light repeating crossbow, and tube arrow shooter [UC]. Double: dire flail, dwarven urgrosh, gnome hooked hammer, orc double axe, quarterstaff, and two-bladed sword. Firearms: all one-handed [UC], two-handed [UC], and siege firearms [UC]. Flails: chain spear [APG], dire flail, double chained kama [UC], flail, flying blade [UC], heavy flail, kusarigama [UC], kyoketsu shoge [UC], meteor hammer [UC], morningstar, nine-section whip [UC], nunchaku, sansetsukon [UC], scorpion whip [UC], spiked chain, urumi [UC], and whip. Hammers: aklys [UC], battle aspergillum [APG], club, greatclub, heavy mace, light hammer, light mace, mere club [UC], taiaha [UC], tetsubo [UC], wahaika [UC], and warhammer. Monk: bo staff [UC], brass knuckles [UC], butterfly sword [UC], cestus [APG], dan bong [UC], double chained kama [UC], double chicken saber [UC], emei piercer [UC], fighting fan [UC], jutte [UC], kama, kusarigama [UC], kyoketsu shoge [UC], lungshuan tamo [UC], monk's spade [UC], nine-ring broadsword [UC], nine-section whip [UC], nunchaku, quarterstaff, rope dart [UC], sai, sansetsukon [UC], seven-branched sword [UC], shang gou [UC], shuriken, siangham, tiger fork [UC], tonfa [UC], tri-point double-edged sword [UC], unarmed strike, urumi [UC], and wushu dart [UC]. Natural: unarmed strike and all natural weapons, such as bite, claw, gore, tail, and wing. Polearms: bardiche [APG], bec de corbin [APG], bill [APG], glaive, glaive-guisarme [APG], guisarme, halberd, hooked lance [UC], lucerne hammer [APG], mancatcher [APG], monk's spade [UC], naginata [UC], nodachi [UC], ranseur, rohomphaia [UC], tepoztopili [UC], and tiger fork [UC]. Spears: amentum [UC], boar spear [APG], javelin, harpoon [UC], lance, longspear, pilum [APG], shortspear, sibat [UC], spear, tiger fork [UC], and trident. Thrown: aklys [UC], amentum [UC], atlatl [UC], blowgun, bolas, boomerang [APG], chakram [APG], club, dagger, dart, halfling sling staff, harpoon [UC], javelin, lasso [APG], kestros [UC], light hammer, net, poisoned sand tube [UC], rope dart [UC], shortspear, shuriken, sling, spear, starknife, throwing axe, throwing shield [UC], trident, and wushu dart [UC]. Siege Engines: all siege engines [UC]. Armor Mastery (Ex) At 19th level, a fighter gains Damage Reduction 5/— whenever he is wearing armor or using a shield. Weapon Mastery (Ex) At 20th level, a fighter chooses one weapon, such as the longsword, greataxe, or longbow. Any attacks made with that weapon automatically confirm all critical threats and have their damage multiplier increased by 1 (×2 becomes ×3, for example). In addition, he cannot be disarmed while wielding a weapon of this type. Category:Class